


Just Pretend

by BistaUss



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, February Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BistaUss/pseuds/BistaUss
Summary: From Sluggy's February Prompt Challenge: "Please pretend to be my boyfriend." An unsuspecting Mr. Gold gets asked to help Belle evade an obnoxious pursuer





	

Belle ducked into Granny’s Diner, slightly out of breath and glancing over her shoulder. It looked like she had lost Gaston, so she thought she could take a moment to catch her breath. Casting her gaze about, she spotted none other than the intimidating landlord, Mr. Gold, sitting in a booth by himself. A crazy idea occurred to her; since she knew how most people tended to give him a wide berth, who better to use as a diversionary tactic? She hurried over and slid into the booth across from him, saying quietly, “I hope you won’t mind me hiding out here for a moment, Mr. Gold.”

He looked up from his lunch, eyebrows nearly touching his hairline.

“I’m hiding from Gaston,” she went on in a conspiratorial tone before he could speak. “He’s been hounding me all day. I’ve told him again and again I’m not interested, but he just doesn’t understand the word ‘no’. Honestly, if he doesn’t knock it off I may have to report him to the sheriff.” She thought she saw a dangerous glint in Gold’s eyes. Unsure if it was aimed at her or just the things she was saying, she carried on. “Anyway, I’ll just hang here for a moment, if you don’t mind too much.”

Gold just stared at her. When Belle remained silent for a few seconds, he replied, “I don’t mind, Miss French.” For such a noncommittal response, her answering smile was ridiculously bright. Unfortunately it was short lived, as the ringing of the bell at the door caught her attention and she groaned. He turned to look, and saw the blustering form of Gaston, his eyes sweeping the diner. Gold looked back at Belle, who was staring at him with a strange, calculating look. 

“You can help me,” she whispered, leaning forward. “Just until he goes away, please, pretend to be my boyfriend.” Gold’s jaw dropped, but she pressed on before he could protest. “Please, until he goes away, everyone in town is practically terrified of you, he’ll leave me alone if he thinks we’re together.”

There was a note of desperation in her voice that brought that frightening glint back to his eyes, but she could see now it wasn’t directed at her. She glanced back over his shoulder quickly, then looked at him. In a split second, he was decided.

He stretched an arm across the table with a significant look. She laid her hand in his and he said in an undertone, “My first name is Ronald,” before saying in a more carrying voice, “I am sorry for starting without you, Belle, but I know you wouldn’t like me to wait until my food got cold.”

His voice was warmer than she’d ever heard it, so completely opposed to the sneering rent collecting landlord she was used to, she couldn’t help smiling. “Well,” she replied, “I suppose I can forgive it since I was so late.”

Gold gave her what looked like a genuine smile, just as Gaston stormed up to their table. “Belle!” he all but shouted. “I’ve been looking all over for you! Have you been avoiding me again?”

Belle made a face and pulled her hand out of Gold’s crossing her arms over her chest. “No more than usual, Gaston,” she replied, her gaze staying on Gold’s face. He was glaring at the intruder with narrowed eyes.

“Don’t be a spoilsport, Belle, I just want to talk - ”

“Well,” she interrupted, raising her voice over his booming tones, “as you can see, I’m in the middle of a date.”

Gaston blinked stupidly. “A date?” He repeated. It seemed as though he hadn’t even registered Gold’s presence. 

“Yes, a date,” Belle said slowly. “This is Ronald. My boyfriend.” She put a lot of emphasis on the word, drawing out the syllables as if teaching a child a new word.

Gaston looked over at Gold, and his eyebrows lifted. The two men stared at each other for several seconds, and Belle was honestly surprised that Gaston couldn’t feel the coldness coming off the older man. It was clear he didn’t see Gold as a threat in any way. He seemed to puff himself up, trying to be more intimidating. “I want to talk to Belle.”

She nearly choked on a laugh.

Gold gave a look of exaggerated surprise, saying, “Is that so? Well, I’m afraid you’ll have to wait until Belle wants to speak to you. In the meantime, I suggest you leave us to our date.”

Gaston’s face reddened, his expression obstinate. “I’ll talk to her now,” he growled, quickly grabbing her by the arm as if he meant to drag her away from the table. She pulled against his grip, but before either of them could react, Gold’s cane slammed down onto Gaston’s wrist, and he leapt back with a howl of pain.

Suddenly Gold was on his feet, both hands folded over the cane handle, his posture screaming arrogance and power. Belle stared at him, a bit breathless. Gaston was clutching his wrist and glaring daggers, but he didn’t dare speak or make another move towards them.

“Lay a hand on my lady again,” Gold said in a soft, terrifying voice, “and you lose the hand.” Gaston obviously believed the threat, judging by the naked fear in his face. Gold pointed to the door, and Gaston all but scampered out of the diner. Everyone in the diner was silently staring, either at the retreating form of Gaston or at Gold, who swept his gaze over all of them before reseating himself. After a pregnant moment of silence, the restaurant chatter picked back up.

Belle was looking at him in open astonishment. “Mr. Gold, that was - “

“I told you,” he cut her off, “my first name is Ronald. Now, if you haven’t already eaten, I suggest you order something. It would be a shame if you left suddenly and spoiled the effect.”

Belle’s mouth closed and opened a couple times before she managed, “Alright, I’ll stay.” Gold raised a hand to signal the waitress, and Belle leaned toward him. “Ronald,” she said earnestly, “Thank you.”

He gave her a smile that she knew was genuine. “My pleasure, Belle.”


End file.
